Leptospirosis has emerged as a globally important infectious disease threat in both developing and[unreadable] developed countries. Rapid advances in the field have taken place in recent years, with publication[unreadable] of four complete Leptospira genome sequences, publication of microarray and proteomics-based[unreadable] research, and the integration of modern genetics into delineation of host-pathogen interactions. The[unreadable] Fifth meeting of the International Leptospirosis Society will take place in Quito, Ecuador September[unreadable] 17-20, 2007. The purpose of the meeting is to present multidisciplinary and diverse aspects of[unreadable] Leptospira and leptospirosis towards the translation of laboratory advances to better methods of[unreadable] prevention and treatment. Topics of discussion will include: global epidemiology of leptospirosis[unreadable] and burden of disease, Leptospira genomics and proteomics, molecular and cellular pathogenesis,[unreadable] mechanisms of host response and protective immunity, and vaccine development. Participants will[unreadable] include international experts in the field, and postdoctoral and graduate trainees from the United[unreadable] States, Asia, Australia, Europe and Africa. Keynote speakers will include established and new[unreadable] investigators in the field. Funds requested will used to support trainee travel and accommodations.[unreadable] A call for trainee abstracts will be sent through US and international organizations, and efforts to[unreadable] target trainees will be made to senior and first authors of recently published papers and NIH grants.[unreadable] Trainees will compete for support by submitting a research abstract for support by an ILS[unreadable] committee. Selection factors will include quality of abstract, geographic, and gender diversity.[unreadable] Outcome of the meeting will be assessed by peer-reviewed publication and trainee publication and[unreadable] career advancement.